Dean "Friar" Winchell
"Well, this is it, we made it this far." - on St. Sauveur Private First Class Dean Winchell commonly known as "Friar" was a soldier in the 101st Airborne Division. Biography Early Life Friar joined the 101st Airborne Division after the United States entered the Second World War. He was eventually shipped out to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Winchell was a Private and was in the 2nd Squad's Assault Team. Winchell rarely speaks. Though laid back, he can be authoritative when the situation demands it. He earned his nickname during an accident with some clippers in training, his hair looked like a Friar's for a long period of time. Friar was a quiet man who kept to himself, and was often serious and concentrated on the job. He was efficient and professional, but didn't have a sense of humour. Earned In Blood Due to the terrible mis-drops the airborne suffered Winchell was stuck with members of other squads, mostly Hartsock and Lt. Col. Patrick Cassidy. After rejoining 3rd Platoon, he was forced to cooperate with men from the other squads until after the battle of Hill 30, which lead to some reorganization in the squads' formations. This was mostly due to the fact that 2nd Squad's Sergeant, Bixby, was killed during the drop. He is first seen in the morning of D-Day where he joins Hartsock on a mission to seize German medical equipment from a church. He stayed with Hartsock as he couldn't find his unit, and when Hartsock was promoted he joined his squad. After D-Day, Hartsock, Friar along with Paddock secured the village of St. Martin and cleared the church to use it as an hospital. As said, Winchell was a very quiet man but during action he was the one who screamed the most. One example was when Paddock, Marsh, Hartsock and Friar were on a bridge, under fire, and Paddock pleaded Winchell to follow him and retreat. He kept shouting at him until Winchell screamed at him back: "Why are you yelling at me Kansas boy? Fire at the fucking Germans!" which surprised everyone who heard him. After Hartsock was promoted to 2nd Squad's leader, the leftovers of 1st Squad (Cpl. Jacob Campbell, Pvt. Will Paige, and Pvt. Derrick McConnel) were put under 2nd Squad. At that point, the only survivors of the original second squad were Paddock, Winchell and Marsh. Unfortunately while in Saint Sauveur, he witnesses Seamus Doyle of the 82nd get vaporized by a tank shell from a Panzer tank. Paige saved Hartsock's life by pulling him out of the line of fire. Winchell gave them covering fire with the rest of the squad. Hell's Highway Although a reasonably minor role, he is usually seen with second squad. He still becomes authoritative when the situation arises. As evidenced in Baptism of Fire when he is shown to push Baker to forget the child's death and to move on. He is later killed in the mission Black Friday by the same mortar that paralysed Hartsock and wounded Baker and Campbell. Death Later in the game, he is seen inside a small cafe with Hartsock, Matthew Baker, and Campbell when it is hit soon after with a mortar. Friar is the only fatality of the mortar, as Campbell and Hartsock are injured and Baker only receives cuts on his face. Personality Friar is usually a quiet person when combat isn't around but when it does, he knows how to scream as he wants. He knows how to control his behavior depending on the situation. He is also acted like a commander despite being a private as he commanded Paddock to continue firing and in Holland when he snap Baker out of his daze. Relationships Franklin Paddock Friar and Paddock had an opposite personality with each other and generally dislike each other. Despite in the same team, they argue with each other when they are not busy killing Germans. However, as Friar is killed in Veghel, Paddock is shocked at his death and personally carry his body. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action * Hell's Corners * Bloody Gulch * Eviction Notice * Close Quarters * Baupte * Hedgerow Hell * Run of the Mill * The All Americans - Part 1 * The All Americans - Part 2 Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * Prologue (Hell's Highway) * Operation Market * Five-Oh-Sink * Written in Stone * Baptism of Fire * We Happy Fewer * Black Friday (KIA) * Those We Lost (Hallucination, Mentioned) Gallery Friardeath.png|Dean Winchell's demise Friar.jpg Pvt.Friar.png Friar 1.jpg|Friar's identity photo. Trivia *Winchell is most often seen in the games using the M1A1 Carbine from the early stages of D-Day to the later stages of the battle of Normandy. *Dean is show in the mission Baptism of Fire to pull Baker out of his depressive state. *Winchell is seen on mission Black Friday to slap Paddock after he made a remark about Hartsock's finger. *He immediately spots Paddock cheating at poker with 2 queen of Spades *He stops Paddock from shooting the jeep after it refuses to put in gear. *He was killed by the same mortar shell that paralyzed Hartsock and wounded Baker and Campbell *Aside from "Franky" LaRoche, "Friar" Winchell is never called by his last name even by his NCOs and Officers. *Winchell was the one who wrapped Hartsock's finger after it was blown off. *Baker saw his ghost in the cutscene "Those We Lost" *Despite the two often being at odds, Paddock was genuinely distraught upon seeing Friar's body. ru:Дин_Уинчелл Category: 2nd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Earned in Blood Characters Category:Hell's Highway Characters